Two Sides Apposed
by theWingedWolfAlchemist
Summary: Story used to be called She Belongs With Me. A couple Twilight Songfics I wrote out of bordom. One of them is pretty funny, or so one of my reviewers tell me. R&R?
1. Chapter 1: She Belongs With Me

**Hello, person who just clicked on this story. Yes you, sitting right there. As the summary says, this is a sonfic based off the song "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. Basically, it's Jacob talking about his feelings for Bella, but she's with Edward, and saying that she would be better off with him. No, I'm not on Team Jacob, but I like him and the song was in my head so I just sat down and wrote it. Enjoy!**

**Ps: I hear that this disclaimer thing is very important and I could possibly go to jail if I don't put it on, Soooo:**

**Disclaimer: I am not Taylor Swift, therefore, I do not own this song. Now, on with the story, er, song, i mean.**

* * *

**"She belongs with me": A Twilight Songfic by SapphireWingsofTwilight**

You're on your way to your girlfriend's she's upset

She going off about the time that you left her

But you do not get her hurt just like I do.

I'm in the forest it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm running all around just to keep her safe from harm

But you'll never know her story like I do

You wear fancy clothes

I wear no shirt

You're always around her

And I'm just sittin here

Dreamin bout the day when she wakes up and finds

That what she's looking for has been there the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands her

Been there all along so why can't you see

She belongs with me

She belongs with me

Walkin' the streets with her in her worn-out jeans

I can't help thinking 'this is how it ought to be'

Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself 'Hey isn't this easy!'

And you've gotta frown that could darken this whole town

I haven't seen it in a while since you came back

You say you're fine I know you better than that

Hey then what you doin' with a girl like that

You drive a Volvo

And I run on four legs

You're always around her

And I'm just sittin' here

Dreaming bout the day when she wakes up and finds

That what she's looking for has been there the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands her

Been there all along so why can't you see

She belongs with me

Standin by here waitin at her back door

All this time how could she not know, hey Bella

"You belong with me"

"You belong with me"

Oh, I remember her

Drivein to my house a couple weeks after you left

I'm the one who makes her laugh even when she's bout to cry

I know her favorite songs and she tells me bout her dreams

Think I know where she belongs

Think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands her?

Been there all along so why can't you see?

She belongs with me

Standin by there waitin at her back door

All this time how could she not know, hey Bella

"You belong with me"

"You belong with me"

She belongs with me!

Has she ever thought just maybe?

She belongs with me

She belongs with me

* * *

**Sooooooooo...Do you like it? Hate it? Love it so much that you loathe it? Want some more? Then Review already! Don't know how? just click on the button at the bottom of the screen that says 'Review this Chapter'! Oh come on! it's not like it's gunna jump out of your computer and eat you up...**

**Anyway, Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hey Edward

**Hello, my fellow Twilight fans! I wasn't planning on it, but I decided to write another song that corresponds with Twilight. This song is based off of the song "Hey Stephen" by Taylor Swift. I think that this is one of many(and I mean a lot) songs that expresses Bella's feelings for Edward. And I kinda wanted a song like this because I'm more of a Team Edward fan...;). So anyway, on with the song!**

**(Disclaimer: The tune of this song (and the last song i wrote) is not mine)**

* * *

**"Hey Edward" by SapphireWingsofTwilight**

Mmmmmm…

Mmmmmm…

Yeah

Hey Edward I know looks can be deceiving

But I know I saw a spark in you

As we walk we were talking

And I didn't say half the things I wanted to

Of all the things that people say about you

I'll be the one waiting there even when it's raining

Hey Edward boy you might have me believin'

I don't always have to be alone

'Cause I can't help it if you look like a angel

Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so…

Come feel this magic I've been feelin' since I met you

Can't help it if there's no one else

Mmm…I can't help myself

Mmmmmm…

Mmmmmm…

Hey Edward I've been holdin' back this feelin'

So I got some things to say to you

Heh, I've seen it all so I thought that I've never seen

Nobody sparkle like the way you do

The way you walk, the way you talk

The way you say my name

It's beautiful, wonderful, I'm glad you'll never change

Hey Edward why are people always leavin'?

I think you should change me so we'll stay the same

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel

Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so…

Come feel this magic I've been feelin since I met you

Can't help it if there's no one else

Mmm…I can't help myself

Mmmmmm…

Mmmmmm…

They're lighting the street lights you're perfect for me

Why aren't you here tonight?

I'm waiting alone now

So come on and come in and pull me near

Shine, shine, shine

Hey Edward I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose

Of all those other girls, well they're beautiful, but would you write a song for them

Haha

Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel

Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so…

Come feel this magic I've been feelin' since I met you

Can't help it if there's no one else

Mmm…I can't help myself

If you look like an angel

Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so…

Come feel this magic I've been feelin' since I've met you

Can't help it if there's no one else

Mmm…I can't help myself

Oh, mmm…

Myself…

Mmmmm…

Can't help myself

I can't help myself

Oh, Oh, Ohhhh…

Mmmmmm…

Mmmmmm…

Mmmm…

* * *

**Ok, so how'd I do? Is it awesome? If it is, then review. If it isn't...Well, review anyway. Thanks!**

**And on a completely different subject, I have a new FanFic crossover that I started working on called "Silver Wings". ****If you love Maximum Ride and House of Night, then you should check it out. And review please!**


End file.
